


The Winchesters

by Dean_can_ride_my_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, didn't like the way Amanda treated Dean, i don't know what this is, it just came to me, might be consider crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_can_ride_my_impala/pseuds/Dean_can_ride_my_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda Heckerling remembered Dean Winchester as the boy she dumped in high school. Later own, she knew him as the serial killer wanted by the FBI. </p><p>But now, the Winchesters are back in town and Amanda is going to find out just who exactly is Dean Winchester.</p><p>OR</p><p>The time I was watching After School Special and felt bad that Amanda never learned just how awesome Dean really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchesters

Amanda Heckerling has the perfect life. She grew up in a small town that she loved, with two loving parents that paid her college, and a loving boyfriend—soon to be husband—that simply adored her. Yeah, Amanda had the good life.

So she couldn’t figure out why now, weeks before her wedding, she was having the worst luck of her life. She believed in karma, and she had always made sure to treat people with kindness and respect, less something bad happened to her in retribution. But hard as she thought, she couldn’t figure out why every single thing in her life was going wrong.

Her floral shop had suffered a string of robberies, her fiancé had been laid off his job, her parents were in danger of losing their house, and to make matters worse, one of her ex-boyfriends was back in town trying to ruin her new relationship.

She had dated Steven back in high school, during sophomore year. They had dated for two years, until she broke up with him to date Dean.

Dean Winchester. Ah, now _that_ brought back memories. She still remembered the cute bad boy she had dated senior year for like two weeks. That had been her rebellious stage, where she dated the new guy who drank, stole, and sometimes got high behind the school. Of course, that part of her life didn’t last long, and after she had caught Dean cheating on her, she had returned to her calm and well-mannered ways.

She was lucky, too, to have ended things with him. When she had been dating him, she had always thought he was a bit…strange. He clearly had father-issues and an unhealthy co-dependency with his younger brother. But never in a hundred years would she have thought he would turn out to be a criminal.

The first she heard of him was back in 2005. She had been browsing through the newspaper while at work, when she came upon a small article about a killing in St. Louis. She was surprised to see that the killer was a man by the name of Dean Winchester, who had been found dead at the home of his last victim.

She read more about the story, and had been appalled to see that Dean had killed two other people there. She had dated a killer. A torturer, a rapist…she had dated a criminal. That night, she took a long shower, and was suddenly glad she had not slept with Dean Winchester eight years ago, even if it did result on him cheating on her with one of her friends.

A year later, she had met Henry, her then-boyfriend. She also bought the old coffee shop in Main St. and turned it into a floral shop.

On 2007, her best friend, Jenny, had called her and excitedly ordered her to turn to channel eight news. She had done so reluctantly, only to see Dean’s face plastered all over the television, the main perpetuator in a bank heist in Milwaukee. She couldn’t believe her eyes, Dean was supposed to be dead. Even the News Anchor talked about it. Dean had supposedly died at St. Louis, after killing two people. But here he was, robbing a bank.

Soon, a small crowd of people had gathered in her living room, all watching the report with rapt eyes. Again, she lived in a small town, so most of the people she talked to were the same people she had gone to school with, and they all remembered the Winchester boys to some degree. Her fiancé, Henry, even commented about their poor living conditions back when they went to school. He had a point, though. She remembered Dean telling her about how he lived in a hotel with Sam, his little brother. Of course they would need the money. She was more worried about the hostages’ lives, though. Sure enough, the FBI soon got involved. News about Dean and Sam Winchester were released, talking about how the boys were wanted in multiple states for fraud, grave desecration, and murder. Even Sam, sweet little Sam, was a suspect in a murder case in Baltimore. When Dean released one of the hostages, Amanda felt hopeful that maybe, Dean would come to his senses and turn himself in.

No such luck. The Swat Unit invaded the bank, only to find the Winchesters gone and two people dead.

Not even a year later, she heard about them again. It was only a small segment in the nine o’ clock news, but the name quickly got her attention. Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester had been arrested in Colorado by the FBI, only to die in the small jail house before they could be moved to ADX Florence, a supermax prison in Florence, Colorado. The official statement given by the police was that a gas leak had killed all of the people found dead inside the police station—about seventeen—but a lot of rumors spread when somebody leaked that the maximum security prisoners that had died while incarcerated were none other than the infamous Winchesters. Somebody even joked about the Winchester’s supposed immortality. Surely they were going to show up again, living and kicking.

Unfortunately, her past relationship with Dean Winchester brought her a lot of unwanted attention in her small little town, but she got over it as the years passed and the Winchesters remained dead. Sometimes, though, when she invited the old high school clique to her house, they still talked about them in hushed whispers. After all, how many people could say they had met an honest to god serial killer?

They’re excitement quickly died, though, when 2011 came along. Amanda felt sick to her stomach, and Jenny even threw up, as they watched the footage from the Winchester’s first attack. She watched in horror as the Winchesters held up a bank in Jericho, gathered everyone inside the vault, and opened fire. The worst thing was that wink. Oh, Amanda remembered that wink, that same wink that made so many girls swoon and drop their panties. But now, here they were…Sam and Dean Winchester, back from the dead.

Only a few people in Indiana heard about it, though, as the attack happened in California. It was only because of their morbid curiosity that Amanda and her friends even knew about it, knew about the manhunt in California for the Winchester brothers.

When they attack a convenience store in Colorado, and a second bank in Wisconsin, though, everyone starts hearing about them. They quickly climb the list of the FBI’s Most Wanted, and mothers start setting curfews for their kids. _Don’t go out at night, kids, the Winchesters might find you._

Fear doesn’t set in people’s hearts, though, until the St. Louis video is released. Nobody knows how it happened, and the FBI quickly takes it off the internet, but not before it gets millions of hits. The video is horrific, showing an older Sam and Dean in a diner. It shows them ordering a teenage boy to film while they killed everyone, a gleeful smile in both their faces. And the, when they turned to the camera and killed the teenage boy…Amanda feels her heart break. It quickly turns to fear, though, when Sam and Dean offer a few words with charming smiles: _well, good night, St. Louis. You’ve been a wonderful crowd. Grab your socks and hoes, Iowa, ‘cause we’re headed to you next._

The screen goes blank, but the panic sets in. After all, only Illinois stands in the way between Iowa and Indiana, and suddenly, a state seems too little to protect the Indian residents from state-hopping serial killers.

Fortunately, they are killed in Iowa, and this time, the authorities calm the populace by releasing the news that Sam and Dean were found at a police station, decapitated after killing multiple officers.

So maybe karma knew that Amanda had dated a serial killer—in fact, one of the most feared serial killers in current U. S history. Maybe, it knew that Amanda and her friends had excitedly gathered around the TV any time news about the Winchesters came in. If that was the case, then Amanda needed serious brownie points.

And that’s how she decided to invite the new neighbors to one of her famous parties. Usually, she reserved her parties for her high school friends, but she could make an exception. She invited Hannah and Carl, who had married straight out of high school. Kevin, Greg, and Jonah showed up together, still best friends after playing football together for four years. Jessica, Stephanie, and Kalie had been cheerleaders with her in school, and even though they all had married outside the group, they didn’t bring their spouses.

Linda and Joseph Robertson were relatively new to Fairfax, Indiana. They had moved in two months ago, and had started a small diner that was doing fairly well. They were good, normal people. They didn’t have any kids, which was strange for their age, but then again, Amanda was thirty-five and she was barely about to get married. Linda did sometimes act a bit strange, especially around Henry, but Joseph explained that his wife was very shy around men.

The party was in full swing when there was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get, honey,” Amanda said to Henry, placing a hand on his shoulder before he could stand up. They were playing charades, and Hannah and Carl were winning, like always.

“How can I help—?” She froze, eyes wide.

The two men in front of her smiled and—with eerie synchronization—showed her matching FBI badges. “Good evening, Miss Heckerling, I’m Agent Bloom, this is my partner—.”

“Dean,” she gasped, and watched as both their eyes widened. “Sam.”

“Heckerling!” Dean said, thumping his forehead. “Amanda Heckerling!”

“Henry!” Amanda shouted, and tried to slam the door close, but a foot stopped her.

“Hey, wait—,” Sam exclaimed, reaching towards her to cover her mouth with a large hand.

She screamed again as both Winchesters pushed her inside the house, closing the door behind them, but it was muffled in Sam’s hand. Her first scream had gotten Henry’s attention, though, and he came running through the hallways, only to stop dead as his eyes fell on the supposedly dead Winchesters.

“Don’t move!” Dean yelled, whipping out a gun. Henry raised his hands, eyes wide, and Dean quickly grabbed him, pushing him back the way he had come.

Everyone was in the living room, frozen in their spots as they entered. She heard Sam whisper a quiet “Fuck” behind her, before she was pushed inside the room with Henry.

“Alright, nobody move!” Dean shouted, gun still raised. “Nobody is going to get hurt if you listen to me.”

“You—you’re supposed to be dead!” Stephanie gasped, grabbing on to Greg, who had turned a sickly shade of gray.

“Great idea, Dean,” Sam muttered, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, let’s go back to the town where everyone knows us.”

“We were here of like a month, Sam,” Dean snapped back. “I didn’t think anybody was going to remember us!”

“Well, going to your ex-girlfriend’s house pretending to be an FBI agent isn’t the smartest thing to do!”

“We dated for like a week and half!” Dean exclaimed. “I didn’t even recognize her name.”

“What are you going to do to us?” Amanda whispered, hiding half-way behind Henry. “What do you want from us?” She quickly tried to wrack her brains for something, anything, bad enough she had done to deserve this. Oh god, she was going to die.

“We’re not going to do anything,” Sam said softly, eyes pleading and face earnest. “Look, we’re here to help.”

“You’re murderers!” Kalie shouted, wiping tears away. “You killed all those people!”

“Fuck,” Dean muttered. “Maybe we should just call Cas and ask him to pop us out of here, man.”

“And then what? The killings aren’t going to stop, Dean,” Sam snapped. “No, we tracked that thing here, and now we’re going to kill it.”

“We don’t even know what it is!” Dean shouted, turning to Sam and waving his gun around.

“I told you, it’s a witch! What are you thinking about when I’m talking to you, huh? Wait—no, never mind. I don’t want to listen to your weird, blasphemous fantasies.”

“You’re one to talk!” Dean snorted. “Besides, we have bigger things to worry about than a fucking witch, Sam. Crowley is missing with the First Blade, Abaddon is building a freaking army, Metatron is still missing—and oh, let’s not forget the fact that Gabriel seems to be back from the dead for some strange reason and instead of figuring out a way to kill him, you’ve been fucking him!”

“First of all, I have done no such thing!” Sam hissed, giving Amanda and her friends a quick, embarrassed look. “Second of all, he helped us kill Lucifer! Why should we try and kill him? He died saving our lives, Dean, in case you’ve forgotten!”

“He killed me over a hundred times! He punched you in the balls on a Japanese show! He attacked me with sexy hookers!”

“And Cas went psycho-god on us, yet you’re still hopping in bed with him every time he shows his face! For god’s sake, Dean, you _broke a goddamn hotel_!”

“You guys are crazy!” Henry exclaimed, bringing the brothers out of their fight.

“I’m gonna go check the house,” Dean muttered, shaking his head. “You…just keep them here.”

Amanda watched Dean walked out of the living room, then turned to Sam, who was leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

“W-what happened to you?” Amanda whispered, and Sam’s eyes snapped open. She swallowed her fear, and continued. “I mean…you were such a kind boy, Sam. And Dean—he was a jerk, but the way he cared for you…what _happened_ to you?”

“Nothing happened, Amanda,” Sam sighed. “Things are just…look, nothing you know about us is real, okay? Those killings, it wasn’t us.”

“Yeah, right,” Stephanie snorted. “Lucifer? Abaddon? The police was right, you guys are some weird Satanist.”

Sam sighed again, and rolled his eyes. “Just keep quiet. If Dean doesn’t find anything, we’ll leave and never come back. We promise.”

Amanda kept quiet, even though she didn’t believe him. She had watched them both kill with smiles in their faces, there was no way he was going to believe anything they told her. She scoffed, remembering when Dean had shouted that he was a hero, that he saved lives. Yeah right.

“Hey, Sam, why don’t you come over here?” Dean shouted from across the house. Sam gave them a weary look before leaving.

“We need to call 911,” Stephanie said quickly, taking out her phone.

“That’s not going to help,” Jonah muttered. “They never get caught!”

“Who are they?” Linda whispered, eyes on the floor.

“Dean and Sam Winchester,” Amanda explained.

Linda’s eyes snapped to her, wide. “What?”

“They’re serial killers,” Henry added. “Used to live here a long time ago.”

“We need to go!” Joseph said urgently, grabbing his wife’s elbow. “Linda, now!”

“Going somewhere?” Dean asked, suddenly appearing at the entrance, blocking the only way out. He had his gun on his hand again, pointed directly at Joseph’s chest “Guess Sammy was wrong, huh? Tell me, what’s a demon doing with hex bags?”

Sam appeared behind Dean and threw a small bag at Joseph, where it landed at his feet. “Sulfur on the windows, hex bag under Amanda’s pillow…someone isn’t covering their tracks?”

Stephanie suddenly screamed and Amanda turned to her only to feel her mouth fall open as Linda’s eyes turned pitch black at the same time she grabbed Stephanie by the neck, putting the dark-haired woman in front of her like a shield.

“One step and she dies!” Linda growled.

“Wait!” Joseph exclaimed, stepping between Linda and the Winchesters. “Wait, Linda! Let her go. We’re good!” he added, turning to the Winchesters. “I swear to god, we’re good. We don’t kill humans, not anymore. Look, we just want to live our lives. We don’t want to follow Crowley or Abaddon…we just want to be together.”

“Yeah, well, looks like the wife isn’t thinking the same,” Dean growled, gun never losing track of Linda. “Hex bags under Amanda’s bed? Why do you want her dead, Linda? She’s a bit too popular for you, huh? I bet you’re the reason for all the bad luck as well, right?”

“She’s a goddamn bitch!” Linda suddenly shouted and Amanda took a step back as the black-eyed woman turned to stare at her. “She had everything, and she doesn’t deserve anything. Not the house, not the job, and certainly not Henry!”

“Looks like this is a love triangle,” Sam snorted. “Let the girl go, and we might just let you live.”

“Ha! You, let us live?” Linda scoffed, her laugh shrill and mocking. “The famous Winchesters, let a couple of demons go? I’ve heard about you. Every goddamn creature in the world has heard about you. Hunters since babies, killing monsters and saving people.”

“Nice to meet a fan,” Dean smirked. “Now, I’m going to put a bullet through your head, and another in your husband’s. How does that sound?”

“Bite me!”

The sound of a gunshot made Amanda scream, but nobody dropped dead to the floor. Instead, Sam and Dean were thrown back against the wall and their guns clattered to the floor.

Amanda could only stare as she watched both Winchesters straining against imaginary bonds and Joseph stepped in front of them, holding his hand up.

“You just couldn’t leave us alone, could you?” he growled, eyes black. “Hmm, it’s gonna feel good to kill the Winchesters. You have no idea how much people miss you in hell, Dean. We have your old room empty and everything. And Sam, Lucifer sure would love to have his favorite bitch back in the cage.”

“Yeah, well, you forgot one thing,” Sam struggled to say, voice strained even as he gasped for air.

“And what’s that?” Joseph growled.

“We’re banging angels,” Dean laughed.

As soon as Dean said that, Amanda heard a weird, fluttering sound, then she shut her eyes and screamed as a bright light filled the room, warming her through her very bones and leaving her almost blind.

When the shrill noise that had followed the light died out and her eyes topped hurting, she opened them.

Linda and Joseph were on the floor, dead. Their bodies broken, bent at an awkward angle with their eyes burned out. Standing over them were two men.

The shorter of the two had blonde hair slicked back and strange, golden eyes. He was sucking on a lollipop and staring at Linda’s dead body as if she was something he had wiped off his show. The second man was taller than the first, almost as tall as the Winchesters, with a mass of dark hair and the bluest eyes Amanda had ever seen. He was handsome, and strangely dressed in a tan trench coat.

“Just in the nick of time, Cas,” Dean said, struggling to get on his feet while massaging his neck. “Gabriel,” he added, sending a glare to the shorter man.

“What’s up, Dean-o!” the lollipop-sucking man—Gabriel—exclaimed. “You guys are slacking, man. You need help with a couple of low-level demons?”

“You didn’t have to come,” Dean growled.

“And what? Miss the chance to make you mad? I have to do something since you insist in fucking my baby brother loudly while I’m in the next room. Of course, I would prefer giving you a taste of your own medicine, but Sam is a bit of prude.”

“Gabriel,” the man in the trench coat growled and holy fuck was his voice low.

“Alright guys, stop fighting,” Sam said, pushing his hair back. “We need to clean this mess. Gabriel, care to do the honors?”

“Hey, I killed the demons. Cas gets to do the mind-wiping. Unless you’re willing to reward me with the horizontal samba?”

“I can’t believe you’re an archangel,” Dean muttered. “Just get on with it. Cas.”

The blue eyes man nodded and then turned to Greg. Before Greg could react, the man had placed to fingers to his forehead, and he collapse on the floor, unconscious.

“What did you do?” Jessica shouted, jumping away from the man. “Greg!”

“He is fine,” the man—Cas—assured her. “I simply erased his mind of today’s event. You are all going to be fine.”

“Dean,” Amanda whispered, turning to her ex-boyfriend. “Is this—is this what you do?”

Dean smiled softly at her. “Yeah. Kinda hard to believe, right?”

“Yeah,” Amanda laughed. She quickly turned somber when she remember how she had ended things with him. “I’m so sorry for how we ended things, Dean. You…I know now you didn’t deserve that.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Dean shrugged, scratching the back of his head. “I was kind of a jerk to cheat on you.”

“You were together?” Gabriel asked, turning to her curiously. “Back in high school?”

“Yeah, we used to date,” Amanda grinned. “Dean was the hottest guy in school.”

Both Gabriel and Dean’s eyes glanced at Cas, and Amanda turned his way, too, noticing the glare the man was giving her. She remembered Sam and Gabriel mentioning his sexual relationship with Dean, and blushed. She would never had thought that Dean Winchester, lady’s man galore, would ever sleep with a guy. But then again, this was a pretty hot guy. She was suddenly very aware of her unconscious friends and the fact that the man that had made them that way looked like he wanted to kill her.

She quickly grabbed Henry’s hand and pulled him forward. “And this is Henry, my fiancé.”

“Hey,” Henry said awkwardly. There was a short silence, cut short by Gabriel opening another wrapper.

“Aren’t you going to do your mojo thing, Cas?” Dean asked hesitantly, staring at the man. “Make them forget.”

“No,” Cas said, eyes narrowed. “I don’t think so.”

“What? Why not?” Dean exclaimed, but Cas simply shrugged, walked over to Dean, and kissed him soundly. Dean didn’t even struggle, letting the shorter man sink his hands on his short hair and pull him down a little. When they separated, Dean was breathing hard, his face flushed and eyes dark.

“Cas, what—.” His voice was cut off by the sound of wings, then both he and the trench-coated man were gone.

“Ooh, Dean’s gonna get it,” Gabriel cackled. “Didn’t know Cassie was the jealous type.”

“I’m going to have to get a new room,” Sam groaned. “Preferably at the other side of town.”

Gabriel looked suddenly serious, then shuddered. “Ugh, don’t even talk about it. I swear to Dad, I never want to hear Cas sound like that again. I’m scarred, Sam. Scarred, I tell you.”

San rolled his eyes, then glanced at Amanda and Henry, both of whom were watching the two men with wide eyes. “Give me a hand?”

“Only because you’re cute,” Gabriel sighed.

Amanda heard a flutter of wings, felt something warm and sticky touch her forehead, then nothing.

 

Three weeks later, Amanda Heckerling married the perfect man, had the perfect wedding, and never once did she think of the Winchesters.


End file.
